Cannabidiol (CBD) has the alias L-trans-cannabidiol, and has the English name (−)-cannabidiol; the English chemical name is 2-[(1R,6R)-3-methyl-6-(1-methylvinyl)-2-cyclohexen-1-yl]-5-pentyl-1,3-benzenediol; the molecular formula: C21H30O2; molecular weight: 314.46; and CAS register number: 13956-29-1.

The cannabidiol (CBD) is one of the main phenolic chemical components in Cannabis sativa. It is found by in vivo experiments that the CBD not only antagonizes the mental activity caused by THC agonist cannabinoid type I receptor (CB1R), but also has anticonvulsant, sedative-hypnotic, anxiolytic, anti-psychotic, anti-inflammatory and neuroprotective effects, and is a natural active ingredient that is highly promising in the fields of pharmaceuticals and food.
In recent years, great progress has been made in the research and application development of physiological activities of the CBD. UK's GW Pharmaceuticals has developed Sative (oral mucosal spray with a THC/CBD content ratio of 1) and Epidiolex (liquid preparation for the CBD) for the treatment of tuberous sclerosis (TSC) and children epileptic seizures, respectively. AXIM® Biotech's applied research on the treatment of irritable bowel syndrome by using cannabidiol chewing gum has also entered clinical trials. In addition, great progress of the CBD has been made in the fields of food and cosmetics.
At present, the application research field of the CBD mainly focuses on drug development. A high-purity CBD is a white or light yellow crystal with a melting point of 66-67° C., almost insoluble in water or 10% sodium hydroxide solution, soluble in ethanol, methanol, ether, benzene, chloroform and petroleum ether and other organic solvents. This ester-soluble feature of the CBD makes the CBD have a major limitation in drug development.
In view of the fact that drugs with quicker absorption and higher bioavailability are required against some certain diseases clinically, improving the water solubility of the CBD has important scientific value and social value.